The Immortal Dragon Trainer
by Theyuri265
Summary: Following the sealing of the Ten-Tails into himself, Naruto, now immortal, travels dimension-hops from world to world seeking out new adventures. So far he's been to the world of Bleach, Darker than Black, Baccano, and so many more that he can't remember them all. Full Summary is inside. Naruto/Ruffnut Contains some elements of WoW, DtB, Bleach, etc. Please do enjoy the story.
1. Adventure Awaits

**Full Summary: Following the sealing of the Ten-Tails into himself, Naruto, now immortal, travels dimension-hops from world to world seeking out new adventures. So far he's been to the world of Bleach, Darker than Black, Baccano, and so many more that he can't remember them all. In turn, he grows curious of a world named 'Berk' and so finds himself in another thrilling adventure that includes Vikings and…Dragons? Oh, you've got to be kidding me. What in the hell did he get himself into this time? He just can't get a break can he? Oh well, so is the life of one immortal, badass shinobi.**

**A.N – Well hello there ladies and gentlemen! Now you're gonna be wondering, why in the FUCK am I writing another story? Well you see, I was reading HHTYD fanfics, more specifically, RuffCup (Hiccup and Ruffnut) People must be wondering, why the hell Ruffcup? And all I got to say is that it's nice. Now, before we go onto the story. It's going to be a Naruto/HTTYD crossover fanfic. Naruto in this story, (And like all of my other stories) is going to be extremely powerful (A.K.A Godlike).He's immortal along with the powers but with a setback though. The setback is that half of his power is sealed in what he calls his 'catalyst' form. For example, when he has all of his seals on him, (Such as weight seals, gravity resistance seals) He's only at ¼ of his power, when he releases those seals, he's at ½ power only. His 'catalyst' form is only unlocked through dire situations (As he designed it that way. More will be explained at the end of the chapter or as the story goes along) such as nearing death, nearly exhausting all of his chakra, etc. Much like how he draws onto the kyuubi's power at an emotional state of anger or near death. **

**That's all for now as more will be explained as the story goes on. Be warned, this isn't entirely planned out (It did appear in my head multiple times, and I'm just capitalizing on that), but as time goes on, with the more positive reviews (And constructive criticism), the more the better this story will get. And so, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you all so much for the love and dedication you've given me throughout my whole time in fanfiction :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto nor the HTTYD franchise, that honor belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, Dreamworks Animations and Cressida Croswells respectively. Also, there will be some other elements such as HTTYD 2, WoW, and others that I can't think of right now. Also, the timeline when Naruto arrives in Berk is 2 years before HTTYD and 7 before HTTYD2**

**EDITED AS OF 8/6/2014: Since I replied to a person kind enough to review about the whole 'godlike' thing, I'll just sort the problem out now. The Godlike Naruto I write isn't one who just wants to go through everything. Now that's just boring. No, my Naruto that I write loves the feeling of a challenge and so he'll severely limit himself to the skills he's going to learn in Berk and if worse comes to worse, some of his techniques. He'll never release his seals as that's essentially him killing off every dragon with practical ease. So yea, don't worry about Naruto being godlike, this whole series is going to have a mixture of HTTYD2 so bewilderbeasts WILL be included so please don't worry. Naruto (The one I write) Will never use his powers he's gained over his travels. Just some of the one in his world and the skills he's going to learn in Berk.**

**Hope that solves your problem c:**

* * *

**In an Uninhabited, Dark empty Space - 7:36:37 P.M.**

A young, blonde man jauntily whistled as he walked down a starry path, all around him, endless darkness and as he continued on, millions upon millions of doors filled up that empty, infinite darkness. He was walking on what he liked to call the 'Astral Plane'. Now this was no average astral plane, (Since when was walking in an astral plane 'average?) No, this was the man's own astral plane thanks to a handy-dandy technique called _Kamui_. After all, being immortal did tend to bore the hell out of you.

Now, some people might be wondering, _'Why in the hell and how in the hell was this man immortal?' _It's a very long story. To put it into a nutshell, massive war broke out, millions of people died, man saves the world by 'killing' (Read: Sealing) said men and beast that started war into himself, massive power influx, gains immortality, and is doomed to walk the earth for thousands and thousands of years.

You're going to be wondering just _who _this young man was. Well, ladies and gentlemen, wait no more, for he was the one and only, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. You know, the child of prophecy, son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the red, hot-blooded demoness? Yea, now Naruto, since he had the attention span of a duck (Which wasn't very long) tended to get bored, very easily, and very, _very, _quickly. So, in turn, he decided to practice any and every jutsu he came and discovered upon. After all, being immortal had its perks, and after finally discovering the secret of the Kage Bunshin, he mercilessly used it during his training. Needlessly to say, after a million kage bunshin or so, tons of jutsu he learnt, and many types of taijutsu he came upon, he felt as if he was a true, glorified, shinobi badass.

You're gonna be wondering, what in the hell did he learn as an immortal shinobi in his travels? Well, for one, he's gained much more wisdom and intellect (Although the latter hasn't improved by much), he's gained so much power such as the ability to summon his own car by playing an electric guitar piece, and also, since he absorbed the ten-tails, not only did he gain immortality (As if this fact wasn't said many times already), he also got his own Rinnegan-Sharingan combo. When he turned it on, it looked similar to rinnegan as it had the circles surrounding his eyes, but his pupils were red and shaped a bio-hazard and spinning pinwheel amalgamation. It did look very nice, if he did say so himself.

He's also learnt the power of Molecular and Matter Substitution, but his most favorite power is when he wanted to learn more about his immortality, he travelled into a world where he gained Hyper Regeneration which just boosted his own regeneration by double maybe even triple. You could now call him powerful with the arsenal he's obtained (And much more), well… The spamming of Kage Bunshin probably helped him boost his training, but hey, he couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

And so, he continued walking on the pathway that was the Astral Plane, occasionally looking interestingly at doors that flew by him, checking to see if any doors would lead him into another grand place of adventure. As he kept walking, he came across a door that was emblazoned in light brown, mahogany wood. The letters spelled out in capital, bolded letters '**ISLE OF BERK'**.

"Well, isn't this interesting, Berk huh? Wonder what that place is?" Naruto intoned curiously. He shrugged carelessly and opened the door. Now this is where the hard part came in, you see, when Naruto walked in through the door, he wasn't going to be instantly teleported to the world. No, each and every dimension, universe, world, whatever you want to call it, they all had parallel universes, and within those parallel universes contained a different world and so Naruto needed to pick the right one, otherwise he may just regret his choice.

He slowly trekked through a long, narrow hallway, each side of him, different doors with different words; he shivered at some of them. '_Who the hell made an S&M universe? Seriously?! What kind of fucked up godlike being does that?' _

**Elsewhere, in a Divine Palace high above the sky - 8:45:54 P.M.**

A young, beautiful woman very few could hope to even match with shoulder-length flowing black hair, a heart-shaped face with round but very adorable brown eyes. A body with such tones and curves that it could've only been bestowed to some heavenly being was sitting on a finely crafted red velvet leathered chair, reading a book titled '_Shattered Frame of Mind'. _She, in all of her glory and greatness, was Kami, the god of the Narutoverse. As she read her most treasured book written by her most favorite person **(*COUGH*NARUTO*COUGH*)** she suddenly sneezed cutely. '_Gee, I hope I'm not coming down with a cold. I wonder who's talking about' me? Hope it's my favorite blonde!' _She gushed out, and then went back to reading.

**Back with Naruto - 8:46:32 P.M.**

As Naruto continued to walk through the many different yet so similar parallel universes all held back by a simple door, he was silently mulling over about the many abilities he's gained over the past few thousands of years gained through by travelling and travelling in such worlds (What? You can't blame him, his own universe started to get boring after the few hundred years seeing as they still did the same damn thing which was trigger wars here and there).

'_Well let's see, I've got all the techniques of my world down, even the __**Hiden **__ones, hmmm, I've got most of the spiritual powers down, although I won't be using them anytime soon since my jutsus are still MUCH more powerful than they are. What else?' _He pondered, as he silently trudged through the hallway. He then looked up as if he had an epiphany and shouted angrily "Finally! Took a damn while to find you, you dumb piece of shit door." As he came upon the door he sought after, right in front of him was a large, almost towering over his own height (As he grew into an impressive 6"8' during his travels, but that wasn't the only thing that grew *wink*) It read in large and bold emblazoned silver with hints of gold upon it (Like all of the other doors he's passed through except the silver and gold part) **'ISLE OF BERK ORIGINAL'**. And without a second thought, he opened the door, and jumped through it, as the door slammed behind him by an ominous, invisible presence.

**LINE BREAK**

**The Isle of Berk – 9:00:15 P.M.**

The dark, cloudy skies that towered above the Isle of Berk was suddenly intruded upon by a sudden golden spark as if the fuse of a dynamite was ignited, and a tower bearing the resemblance of a human being quickly appeared through and made said tower plummet couple thousand meters downwards as gravity's laws intend it to.

Naruto couldn't believe his goddamned luck. First, it took him quite a couple of minutes to find the damn door that contained the original universe, then his luck appeared yet again by making him drop quite high above. For the love of all that is Kami, couldn't this immortal shinobi get an ounce of a break?! As he plummeted, Naruto began to plan out his moves on how he should do this. Should he approach the universe with the classy shock and awe or the subtle sneaky-sneaky? Ugh, decisions decisions. He shrugged to himself, he never was like Shikamaru, and he was better on the frontlines thinking up the plans on the go instead of sitting behind and just strategizing.

He then gained a very evil thought that gave him quite the maniacal, vulpine grin that everyone that knew him would instantly cower and hide behind to avoid any and all of the chaos he would then ensue.

If he couldn't pick one… "Why not a bit of both?" He then started to laugh quite insanely and slowly start to plan his entrance to this new world. But, not before plummeting into a rock face that surrounded the quaint little isle that was Berk.

* * *

**Perspective Change – Stoick the Vast 9:07:46 P.M.**

A middle-aged Stoick the Vast was walking out of the Great hall after a meeting with the other elder Vikings about fortifying their defenses especially if a dragon attack was to occur at any given notice. He sighed tirely, they've been having these types of meetings ever since the attempted kidnapping of his own son, Hiccup, which didn't leave any physical casualties, besides the scar on Hiccups skin caused by the attempted kidnapping. While no physical casualties were lost, mental casualties were. His own betrothed and beloved, Valka, was abducted by the dragon when it made its escape after the attempted kidnapping.

Ever since then, he, Stoick the Vast, great chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, was no longer the same after she disappeared. He turned overprotective, cold, but overprotective of his son as he didn't want the same incident happen to his one and only son. Now that would just break Stoick even further, and he couldn't risk it. He's already lost many of his people to the damned accursed dragons. He just couldn't risk losing his only son to add onto the pain.

For now though, he's in need to get home to have some fun with his son. Thor knows he won't be able to do that anymore when he grows of age to become a Viking trainee. As he continued walking home, he couldn't help but wonder how his son will turn out. He just hoped he wouldn't become a Viking Outcast. He was so deep in thought that when he reached the door to his home, he didn't notice until he bumped into the head frame of the door. Shaking his head to clear the dizziness, he went to open the door, but before he could, a large, echoing explosion occurred.

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME WAS THAT?!" Stoick shouted. He then started to worry, what if it was a dragon attack? Surely it couldn't be, as if it was, they wouldn't be able to gain the amount of time to mount their proper defenses. Clearing his head of those thoughts, he steeled his thoughts and ran towards the source of the explosion which was (If he guessed correctly), approximately south-west of his home. As he continued to run, he ran into one of his best friends and Viking Trainees Instructor, Gobber the Belch, he looked just as nervous as he, Stoick the Vast, was (Although, he'd never admit it should he be confronted about it).

"Stoick! There you are! What in the blazes is going on? I heard a sudden explosion, and then came to check it out along with some other Vikings." Gobber asked frantically.

"I don't know either Gobber, I was hoping we could get at least a ship or two and check the source of the explosion out." Stoick replied

"Alrighty then, I hope you know what you're doing Stoick. You! Gather some men and meet back at the docks, bring at least 10, we'll be going in two ships only." Gobber commanded to a viking, with the latter shouting "Yes Sir!" and quickly left the area to get the required amount of men.

**The Docks 9:23:54 P.M.**

When Stoick arrived at the docks, he was not surprised to see two ships filled to the brim with Vikings willing to go into unknown, dangerous territory. He couldn't help but smile at their Viking….eh…ness? He didn't know how to phrase it but he couldn't be any more proud to lead a village as large and fearless as the Isle of Berk.

As he stepped on the boat/ship, he was greeted by many Vikings and he returned them with vigor. Before commanding them to set sail, he turned around.

"May I have your attention Vikings?!" He bellowed and he could hear a chorus of HOORAH's echoing and couldn't help but grin in pride. "Just a few minutes ago, an explosion sounded at the south-west of this Village, our job Is to locate the source of the explosion and eliminate it if necessary. Now, be warned, this may be your last trip before ascending to the world of Gudeheim. But, know this, your sacrifice shall not be in vain, we will locate that source of the explosion, we will fight it if necessary and we will EMERGE VICTORIOUS!" Stoick thundered out the last part of his assurance speech, boosting many of the Vikings (If not all) Morales.

"FOR THE ALL-FATHER, ODIN!" Many of the Vikings spoke out in return, courage and pride filled in their voices.

"SET SAIL MEN! We head for Helheims gate if necessary." Stoick said the last part barely above a whisper.

**Source of Explosion – South – West 9:54:02 P.M**

Naruto awoke with a pained groan, even though he was immortal, it didn't mean he was completely oblivious to pain. He slowly stood up, grunting as he did so, as some wounds opened from the large fall he just took. Good thing he was an immortal, otherwise he'd be a flattened pancake right now.

As he slowly began to regain his vision, he tried to shuffle around to try and find his bearings and to try and find out where he actually was. Once he fully stood without pain racking his body, he scuffed some dust off his clothes, thankful for the seals that prevented it from ever shredding from mundane things such as falling a couple thousand meters. Even though he was in his Rikudō Senjutsu Chakra mode combined with his Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo making him look like a retard for dusting imaginary specks of dust off his clothes.

Naruto yawned tiredly, and decided to just walk and see if he could locate any land besides the pieces of fallen rock and debris that he's currently on. He continued on, and after several minutes of just wandering around aimlessly, he started to see two shadows, resembling ships.

Hoping they were friendly, he greeted them. Naruto style of course. With a just a mere thought, twenty kage bunshin appeared next to him. They cupped their hands around their mouth and with a shout of "**NARUTO HIJUTSU: ****Onsei zōfukuki!" (Naruto Secret Tecnique: Voice Amplifier)**

And with that, they released a thunderous roar, clearing the mist and almost tearing apart the wooden Viking ships but they did capsize it. With a nervous chuckle, Naruto murmured "I think I overdid it"

**A/N: And done. Not the best of the first chapter, but I was hoping I could get a beta to help me out with this story, and I made the chapter short to see if you guys would like to see this idea of this crossover happening. Well, I do hope you guys enjoy this. Please don't forget to R&R, Favorite the story (Or me), Follow it, whatever you want! Reviews and Constructive criticism is accepted, as it helps shapes my story out. Thanks again guys, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Who the hell are you?

**Full Summary: Following the sealing of the Ten-Tails into himself, Naruto, now immortal, travels dimension-hops from world to world seeking out new adventures. So far he's been to the world of Bleach, Darker than Black, Baccano, and so many more that he can't remember all of them. In turn, he grows curious of a world named 'Berk' and so finds himself in another thrilling adventure that includes Vikings and…Dragons? Oh, you've got to be kidding me. What in the hell did he get himself into this time? He just can't get a break can he? Oh well, so is the life of one immortal, badass shinobi.**

**A/N: Welcome back ladies and Gentlemen, to the second chapter of The Immortal Dragon Trainer, if you have a better name for the title, please feel free to review them or PM me, I'm always up for suggestions! **

**Now, onto some people who have reviewed the story. So far, the story has received a great response to the story, and I'm happy for that! It's always great to see people enjoy the story! So far, for the first chapter, I've got 49 Follows, 35 Favorites and 4 Reviews that I will respond to now.**

**LordGhostStriker: **_well the your main problem is the godlike. that just make things to boring if the main character can just bulldoze though any problem he come across. in the HHTYD universe what's the point on being godlike if the only things that can MAYBE hurt Naruto are the GIANT Dragons. hell everything else is ether Vikings or dragons now tell me what's the point in being godlike or have super powers at all in HHTYF land you just took out the point of the story if the main character can do everything for him self. HHTYD is to use DRAGONS to fight other DRAGON AND VIKINGS what the point of having ether if you can do it yourself_

**Reply: You really brought up a valid point and I'm actually quite happy for that, but I've addressed that in the first chapter, and so I hope that relieves your qualms about the direction of the whole story in general.**

**Gamelover41592: **_This could work_

**Reply: Fanfictions meant for all great minds, regardless of how miniscule an idea is, it might gain a lot of ground if one just persists. And thanks for the boost of confidence!**

**Trebeh:**___I like the idea; Ruffnut doesn't get nearly as much love as she should._

**Reply: Of course she doesn't. She just seems like a side character in the movie (To me at least) and so, I'm hoping she gets some leverage in this story.**

**Now, onto some other things, such as what dragons Naruto should tame. I've already decided on which, but if you guys want, if I get enough votes for the poll I've set up, I'll change it up (Hint: The dragons Naruto will tame are on the poll) to your guys suggestions, so I'm up for anything really. If you don't see the dragons you like on the poll, feel free to review them or PM me. **

**Also, the weapons he'll have during his time in Berk. This one isn't up for a poll, since I've already decided which types of weapons he'll have (Some of them will have designs similar to other games OR/AND are weapons from other games). The weapons I've decided for him are – Nodachi, Katana, Dual Battle-Axes (Double-Sided or just Single-Sided I've not yet chosen), The Rebellion (DMC), The Yamato, Essentially, every weapon from DMC, he'll also be essentially having every weapon from every world he's visited, but don't you worry, He won't use them, unless it's either for A. Training, Or B. His friends are in a highly dangerous situation where he'll be forced to reveal some techniques (Which will happen, but it won't be often. Most if not some of the times, his soon-to-be friends will find out by accident). **

**Now, I've got nothing else to say for this current chapter (I think), and so, without further ado, I bring you, the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or How to Train your Dragon 1 & 2, those belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Dreamworks Animations, and Cressida Cowell respectively.**

**Also, I'll be explaining a few more itsy-bitsy things that you guys might wanna know at the end of this chapter!**

**LINE BREAK**

**Source of Explosion – South-West of Berk 10:07:36 P.M.**

When Stoick and his men went to explore the scene of the explosion, he didn't expect it to be completely _decimated. _Rock and debris sprung everywhere, making it very difficult to steer around due to the sheer number of just junk floating around. He couldn't help but wonder what or maybe even who caused the explosion for it to be so enormous.

Before Stoick could even ponder what happened, a large, deafening roar reached their ears, and before he and his men (and Women) knew it, the boats quickly shook and stuttered due to the power from the shout, it was quickly tearing their ship apart, but after a few seconds, the ship suddenly lurched and capsized as if it's been pushed by a giant.A loud shout of surprise came from most of the Vikings which quickly turned into gurgled coughs and chokes, as they struggled to fight back the frostbite that the cold sea brought, along with the ever missing presence of oxygen. Stoick was amongst them as he quickly tried to swim up to the surface, his massive strength and dexterity being beneficial to the situation he was now in.

With one final push, Stoick finally made it to the surface, where he quickly located a piece of rock debris in order to A. Catch a breather and B. Find out what in great Odin's name caused that type of explosion. It was surreal, he added as an afterthought, no human being could produce such a deafening, shout, roar? He didn't know, but what he did know was that, whatever it could be, it clearly wouldn't be human. After a few moments, every Viking that Stoick brought with him was still alive but barely breathing. They, like Stoick, couldn't fathom the idea that a mere human could do this, the sheer insanity of even grasping that idea was just so surreal. Regardless, they trudged forward, intent of meeting this threat, and if necessary, eliminate said target.

When they reached the SoE (Source of Explosion), they couldn't believe their eyes, not because of the insane amount of damage around it, no, but because of the fact that the SoE was caused by a young blonde man, right in front of their eyes. He was cloaked in a mysterious, golden aura, with a light-colored trench coat and what seemed to be a dark-coloured bodysuit underneath. The bodysuit covered the mans torso, which reached down his arms to his knuckles, continued on down his legs, finally stopping above what looked to be open-toed boots? Or was it sandles? They couldn't differentiate. There were also markings all over his choice of clothing, such as a light coloured-seal being placed on his chest, with magatama markings around his collar. The coat had the typical markings of a pupil with ripple-like patterns. All in all, he looked strange.

**Perspective Change – Naruto 10:40:35 P.M.**

Naruto's first impressions of the Vikings were… unorthodox to say the least. Now, one's normal reaction would be to cower in fear of the massive, hulking muscles that were the Vikings, Naruto's reaction was one of curiousity. Now, you would expect a person to be afraid of a Viking and immediately vacate said area where Vikings were spotted, but not Naruto, no, Naruto was not one of your normal people (Who said he ever was?), and so, you would expect the reaction he gave would not be normal as well.

Said reaction was to run up to the nearest Viking, which happened to be Stoick (Although Naurto didn't know his name by then), and hug said Viking and snuggling his face into Stoicks gargantuan beard all the while eliciting a cry of "TEDDY BEAR!" Naruto stayed like that for a good 10 minutes just relaxing on the Vikings beard.

Stoick, on the other hand, was immediately on guard when the unknown man rushed to him expecting some sort of attack, and immediately sweatdropping when said unknown being snuggled unto his beard for a good 10 minutes. As Stoick was just staring at Naruto (Not knowing his name), eyebrow twitching madly and eyes twitching in annoyance, he tried to get the blond being off of him, which didn't work and so he settled for slapping his head, which coupled with his enourmous strength, did more than enough to get him off.

"OW! FUCK! What the hell was that for you big-ass, bearded behemoth? I was just taking a nap-ttebayo!" Naruto shouted at him, with his tick in tact (After all those years), rubbing his now sore head all the while murmuring Japanese curses and discussing pranks that involved a pit of tar, a pickle, some rope, a whip, and a rubber ducky. Don't ask why. Just go with it.

"You speak our language?" Stoick regarded him in surprise, clearly curious about his use of the Nordic language.

"Yea. Duh?" Naruto replied

"Do we know you? Correction, SHOULD we know you?"

"Uhm. No?"

"How do you know our language then?"

"Uhh… I… Uh… got taught it?"

"Alright. Who taught you then?" Stoick asked questionably. This, _boy, _was very strange, considering the fact he fell from a large height, survived, AND spoke their language? That was very suspicious indeed.

'_Fuck. I didn't actually think this far. Wait, since when did I ever think ahead?" _

**A.N – And that will conclude chapter 2 of The Immortal Dragon Trainer. I'll be honest with you here and now, this chapter was the most difficult I have ever written in my whole history of writing stories, whether it be on paper or computer, because writing Naruto's entrance into Berk was quite the hefty decision I had to reach. I was deciding on whether or not he should be what I wanted him to be, badass and all the like, but then another side of me argued that I should make it a more tame, subtle version. So I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't the best, and I'm hoping this'll satisfy you guys for a bit until I can continue onto this story as I'll be taking a break for around a week (As I now have school). Don't worry, next chapter, will be, undoubtedly, my longest chapter ever. I'll be writing an insane (Well for me anyways) 10,000 words for chapter 3! Maybe even more! So just hang on for a while and I'll see you guys next time.**

**Until Then. **


End file.
